


314

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to do a scene. At the ball, I mean.”</p>
<p>Niles turned to the next page of his book, scanned a few lines, then put it down on his knee.</p>
<p>He took one look at Leo and knew he was a goner.</p>
<p>“What kind?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	314

Leo, as it turned out, wasn’t  _ nearly  _ as vanilla as anyone had pinned him down to be.

 

Not to say that he didn’t appreciate a bit of missionary position, candlelit sex, wine-drunk and fingers sticky from the chocolates he and Niles fed each other. He  _ did,  _ he just… well. 

 

He also had a _ bit _ of a public sex streak. His ancestors were probably looking down upon him, disappointed out of their blonde, grumpy heads, but Leo couldn’t bring himself to really  _ care.  _ Not enough to stop, anyway.

 

It started in the castle library. He’d gotten a little curious and began rubbing Niles through his pants beneath the table, which turned into Leo stroking his cock while Niles tried his damndest to look like nothing was happening down below. Things had escalated pretty quickly from there, and not long after Leo found himself with books digging into his back and fingers gripping tight into old wood as Niles fucked him up a bookcase. His pants were pulled down just far enough that Niles could fuck into him, and Leo  _ liked  _ it like that,  _ liked  _ the way that Niles fucked him hard and fast out of the fear of someone else seeing.

 

Niles was reluctant at first; he didn’t want to tarnish Leo’s reputation, and finding the second prince of Nohr getting fucked by his retainer in a  _ public place,  _ of all places, would not be… good, or appropriate, or many other adjectives Niles would later use to describe that specific rendezvous.

 

That didn’t stop him from doing it  _ again.  _

 

The second time was on Leo’s balcony. It was safer like this, Niles reasoned with himself as Leo’s head bobbed on his cock. 

 

Leo had been  _ very  _ persuasive.

 

Niles’ hands held tight to the railing as Leo sucked him off; Leo’s hands were down the front of his pajama bottoms, one busy playing with his hole while the other rubbed his cock. It wasn’t really a curiosity at this point, and Niles suspected, to his utter horror, that this might be a new  _ kink  _ of Leo’s. Not that Leo having kinks was  _ bad,  _ or that he  _ minded,  _ but did it really have to be the  _ riskiest one?  _

 

Why couldn’t Leo be into something  _ easy,  _ like  _ asphyxiation?  _ Niles decided, upon that thought, that it was probably better off this way. He didn’t know if he could handle  _ actually  _ choking Leo.

 

The third time was in the castle gardens. It was nighttime, but still -- the castle gardens! Niles was getting used to it now, he supposed, watching as Leo bounced in his lap. It did turn Leo on, and anything that he liked, Niles liked… plus, they hadn’t gotten caught  _ yet.  _ Years of sneaking around made Niles’ ears especially sensitive, and with Leo being as quiet as he was, it was easy to hear if anyone was coming.

 

Well, anyone except Leo.

 

Then, there was the Ball.

 

Xander brought it up with Leo first. He’d told him that it was  _ very important that he be there.  _ It was about Xander’s royal marriage, or something or other. Leo didn’t know what the point was, he was  _ obviously  _ with somebody already, or at least he  _ used to be --  _ he seemed rather down ever since Laslow, Odin and Selena left.

 

When Leo told Niles, he sat down across from him in his chambers and looked at him so damn pleadingly it’d be a  _ crime  _ to say no to whatever Leo was about to say.

 

“I want to do a scene. At the ball, I mean.”

 

Niles turned to the next page of his book, scanned a few lines, then put it down on his knee. 

 

He took one look at Leo and knew he was a goner.

 

“What kind?”

 

* * *

 

That was how Leo ended up naked and tied up in a closet, gag in his mouth and blindfold over his eyes. His hands were bound behind his back and there was a spreader bar between his legs, keeping them far enough apart that he couldn’t bring them together to get any friction on his cock.

 

Niles had left him five, maybe ten minutes ago -- Leo was starting to lose count -- and every moment was  _ torture.  _ All he could do was rut against the floor, the tile cold against his burning flesh, and it  _ wasn’t enough.  _

 

Then, footsteps. The door opening.  _ A gasp.  _

 

A hand, hot against his sweat-slick skin, running down his back and cupping his ass.

 

Leo felt ice run down his spine, he was so absolutely  _ terrified.  _ Who was this?  _ Did Niles come back for him?  _

 

“Well, well. What  _ do  _ we have here?” He tensed visibly as Niles’ hands explored his back. “Someone must have left you here all alone, poor thing…” he clicked his tongue, reaching around and grazing his hand over Leo’s cock. “Oh, what’s this? You’re  _ hard? _ ” 

 

Leo moaned against the gag when Niles began palming at his cock, “How  _ disgusting,”  _ his other hand spread his ass open -- he must’ve been behind Leo, then -- “look at you, stretched all wide… I bet you’d take any man’s cock, wouldn’t you? You’re so desperate.”

 

Leo nodded erratically, his hair shaking about his head. “You would? That’s good.” He sounded pleased, two lubed up fingers suddenly pressing into his ass. Leo tried to press his legs together, though to no avail, the metal bar keeping him from getting very far. “What, you don’t like that?” Niles cleared his throat, then a finger hooked around the gag and pulled it from between his lips. “Color?”

 

“Green.” Leo took a deep breath of air before Niles replaced the fabric, letting his head fall against the cold floor. His fingers were rough inside of him, purposefully avoiding his prostate and doing little to stretch him. They were clumsy, as if it wasn’t Niles at all -- and Leo had to remind himself that it wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to be Niles. He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to know Leo’s body.

 

Leo moaned through the gag when Niles pressed hard against his prostate, not bothering to be gentle about it at all. “You like that?” Leo nodded against the floor, pressing his ass back on Niles’ fingers. He just wanted  _ more.  _ “Of course you do. What would you do if I left you alone and wanting right now?” Niles’ breath was humid on Leo’s back, “How about I use you like a little fucktoy and then leave you for anyone to find?” Leo missed the kiss that would usually be pressed there, replaced by a strong hand thumbing at his skin.

 

He felt the fabric of Niles’ suit (he’d dressed up for the evening, at Leo’s request) press against his ass, his cock already pulled from the fly and hard against his hole. “Is this what you want?” Leo whined and pressed back, inhaling shakily as Niles’ lubed up dick began to press into him. Niles clapped against his thigh, hard and unforgiving, his skin stinging at the abuse. “Don’t want to be too loud, do you? Do you  _ want  _ people to find you getting fucked by a strange man in a closet?” He gasped facetiously, “You  _ do,  _ don’t you? You want someone to find you with some stranger’s cock in your ass, fucking you into the ground.” 

 

Once Niles was fully seated inside of Leo, he wasted no time pulling his hips back until the head of his cock was tugging at the rim, then pressing back deep inside of him. He set a breakneck pace, leaning forward on his knees and holding Leo down by the scruff of his neck so his cheek pressed into the floor. He was sure he’d be drooling if not for the gag in his mouth, his spit wetting the fabric around his mouth and rubbing uncomfortably against his face.

 

“What would your family think if they could see you right now? Getting fucked by me?” Leo inhaled through the fabric, eyes snapping open behind the blindfold. He pressed back on Niles’ cock, trying to angle him so he brushed past his prostate, but it just  _ wasn’t working.  _ “What would  _ Xander  _ think, knowing his little brother was such a  _ whore?”  _ He laughed and pulled Leo back by the back of his blindfold, his back arched as Niles’ lips brushed against his ear. “ _ I’d bet he’d be disappointed.”  _ He said, voice hardly above a whisper. 

 

Leo let out a sob, his shoulders aching from the strain of holding himself up, every feeling  _ clear  _ and  _ focused  _ as Niles’ hips slapped against his. 

 

Niles’ hand free hand came up and wrapped around the front of his throat, pulling him back so that he was standing up on his knees. They were front to back now, the roughness of Niles’ clothes against his skin an uncomfortable itch as he fucked into him. Leo’s hands brushed against Niles’ stomach and he gripped on tight, earning him another blow to the side of his ass. It  _ burned,  _ aching down to his bones.

 

“Do you like it when I spank you?” Niles’ head was over his shoulder, his breath ragged against his skin. “Do you?” Another slap. “ _ Nod for me. _ ”

 

Leo shook his head yes, biting down on the gag when Niles finally,  _ finally  _ brushed past his prostate. He had to clench both hands to keep himself from moaning, instead settling for a choked back whimper. 

 

“That’s a good boy, keeping quiet.” Niles soothed the red mark on his skin with his palm, before creeping around and wrapping his fingers loosely around Leo’s dick. “How about I reward you, hm?” He began stroking Leo’s cock, hard and fast, keeping with the pattern of his thrusts. “You’re lucky I’m even touching you like this, you know.” A particularly hard roll of the hips sent shivers up Leo’s spine, “I should just take my pleasure and leave you here.” 

 

Leo shook his head no,  _ desperately so,  _ pushing his hips back into Niles’ and leaning his head back onto his shoulder. Niles’ hand tightened on his throat, but not so much that it was uncomfortable, just enough that Leo felt a gentle pressure against his neck. He made sure Leo was leaning up against him properly before letting go, his hand wandering down Leo’s side.

 

“Do you think they’ll know?” Niles squeezed the base of his cock, thrusting more erratically as he drew close, “That you let some stranger fuck you?” He spanked Leo again, and Leo nearly cried out at the pain of it, murky in his head with the pleasure of Niles skirting against his prostate. 

 

Niles gave a shuddering breath as he came, his breath hot on Leo’s face when he murmured, “let him  _ cum inside you? _ ”

 

He pulled out, but kept stroking Leo, watching from over his shoulder as he came undone. “Just because you were so good for me, I think I’ll finish you off.” He heard some shuffling beside him and the hand on his side disappeared, leaving him completely in the dark.

 

Leo inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt something hard and cold pressing up against his hole. It wasn’t Niles’ cock or his fingers, he knew _ that  _ much. ... _ Oh.  _ “We can’t have you leaking all over the place, can we?”

 

Leo’s thighs shook when Niles pressed the plug in, the stretch gentle but  _ so good  _ as it tapered out. Niles twisted it inside of him once it had bottomed out, tilting it upwards to try to get at his prostate. 

 

Leo bit back a moan as he came, teeth grinding together on the fabric in his mouth. 

 

The gag was removed soon after, only to be replaced with Niles’ fingers, covered with cum and oil. “Clean up your mess.” Leo sucked his fingers off gratefully, groaning around them as Niles borderline shoved them down his throat. He pulled back and Leo licked down his palm, breathing heavy into the air. “All clean.” Niles sounded satisfied as he patted Leo’s cheek, then he lowered him down to the ground on his stomach.

 

Leo heard clothes shuffling, then his hands were free, thumbs rubbing at the hollows of his wrists. “There you go,” Niles’ voice was gentle, a contrast to how it was a moment before; the cuffs on his legs released and he climbed up onto his knees as Niles stepped in front of him and dropped to a crouch. The knot on the back of his head loosened and the blindfold fell, revealing Niles staring down at him. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I… I’m fine.” Leo took a moment to compose himself before standing on shaking legs, looking more fragile than Niles had ever seen him.

 

“What’s your color?”  _ Do you want to stop?  _ Niles stood with him and put his hand on Leo’s shoulder, then let it roam up to cup his jaw. “Milord?”

 

“Green.” He pushed his shoulders back and winced, the plug in his ass pushing especially deep. He let out a shaky breath, looking around for his clothes. “Well? Do we not have a party to get to?”

 

* * *

 

When Leo walked into the ballroom with Niles on his arm -- because what was a ball without a little arm candy? -- he was promptly approached by his older brother, who was looking absolutely furious.

 

“Leo!” Xander hissed, “Where have you been? You’ve been gone nearly the entire evening!”

 

One hand folded behind his back, the other held out for Niles to hold onto, Leo replied, “Just taking care of a little problem. Don’t worry yourself over me.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve done so well,” Niles said as he pressed Leo into his mattress. “Just a little more, sweetheart.” 

 

“Alright,” Leo mumbled, comforted by Niles’ tender tone and hands on his body. He undressed Leo with gentle fingers and soft words, pressing his lips delicately to the skin he revealed. 

 

“Godsdamned armor… why must you wear it with every outfit?” Niles groused, dropping the last bit to the floor. Truly, he hadn’t worn that much -- only pauldrons, really -- which Niles thought was  _ absolutely silly,  _ but he would digress. 

 

“Be glad I’m not wearing mail.” Leo wrapped his arms around Niles’ shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him slowly. Leo was, once again, fully naked, his legs hitched up around Niles’ waist as he played with the plug in his ass. “Are you going to take it out?”

 

“In a moment.” Niles twisted it around before tugging on it; Leo took a deep breath at the sudden movement. “Don’t get too aroused, now.”

 

“I’m not, it just--” He rolls his head to the side, a blush dusting over his face. “Gods…”

 

Leo whimpered as the plug stretched him wide once again, his fingers twitching on the sheets. 

 

Niles stood once he had the plug in his hand and went to go clean it, leaving Leo to settle in his bed. 

 

“Did I do alright?” Leo asked while he settled underneath the sheets, leaving the corner open for Niles.

 

“You did more than alright.” Niles put the toy in Leo’s bedside drawer and pulled up the edge of the comforter, getting into bed with Leo and throwing an arm around him. Niles was warmer than him and it was obvious in the way Leo nuzzled up to him, his hands kept snugly in between their chests. “Did I happen to step on any toes?” Niles kissed his forehead, burying his nose in Leo’s mop of hair. 

 

“No,” Leo replied, the tempo of his heart slowing the longer Niles held him. 

 

“Not even when I put my hand on your throat?” Niles ran his knuckles down Leo’s spine.

 

“No, I… I liked it.” 

 

“Ah.”

 

Leo pressed a kiss to Niles’ chest, letting his eyes close. “Have I stepped on any of  _ your  _ toes?”

 

“No, milord.”

 

“But you don’t prefer it?” Leo kissed the underside of his jaw, his breath skirting across Niles’ skin.

 

“I don’t.” Niles looked… uncomfortable, as if he didn’t want to say anything that would make Leo rethink what they had done.

 

“How would you have me, then?” 

 

“I’ll take you however you want to be taken, milord. However,” he takes Leo’s face in his hands and pulls him back, kissing his nose. “The comfort of your bedroom is much more alluring than a romp on a hard tile floor,” He kissed the corner of Leo’s lips, “most of the time.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> its time for the kinky fics to make  
> An Appearance  
> it only gets more hardcore from here, folks
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!!!](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)


End file.
